Classically, a cam follower comprises at least a tappet, a pin and a roller. The tappet extends along a longitudinal axis, while the pin and the roller are centered on a transversal axis. The tappet is formed with two lateral flanges, delimiting an intermediate gap between them and each comprising a cylindrical bore. The roller is positioned in the intermediate gap, between both flanges and bores. The pin is fitted in the two bores, such that the roller is movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. The pin may be caulked, in other words plastically deformed, on both opposite ends to create a mechanical connection by press-fit in the tappet bores.
When the cam follower is in service, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft. The rotation of the camshaft leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet, to allow fuel to be delivered. The tappet is movable back and forth along the longitudinal axis in a bore belonging to the injection pump, with the cylindrical outer surface of the tappet sliding in this bore. The roller is movable in rotation around its central axis. The body of tappet is in one piece, made by forging.
As shown by example in EP-A-2 607 636, it is known to provide the tappet with a single piece body equipped with two flanges having holes for supporting the ends of the pin on which the roller is mounted. The holes in the flanges each have a radial recess adapted to receive a plastically deformed radial portion of the caulked end of the pin. For assembling the cam follower, the roller is mounted between the flanges of the tappet. Then, the pin is inserted in the roller, through the holes of the flanges, the ends of the pin being supported by the flanges. Then, the ends of the pin are caulked. The assembly of the tappet is time consuming. Besides, the body of the tappet has to be machined, which is long and expensive.